ultimate_kpopfandomcom-20200214-history
Stray Kids
Group: Stray Kids Fandom Name: 'Stay '''Members: '''8 (There were originally 9, but Woojin left October 28, 2019.) '''Management: ' JYP Entertainment 'Debut: '''2017-Present Albums '1. I am NOT Now Playing: I Am NOT : Full Album "I am NOT" is Stray Kid's debut album, consisting of these songs (in order) - NOT! - District 9 (this is their title track) - Mirror - Awaken - Rock - Grow Up - 3rd Eye '2. Mixtape' Now Playing: Mixtape : Full Album "Mixtape" is Stray Kid's 2nd album, and can be classed as their second debut album, consisting of these songs (in order) - Hellevator (title track #1) - Grrr (title track #2) - Young Wings - YAYAYA - Glow - School Life - 4419 '3. I Am WHO' Now Playing: I Am WHO : Full Album I Am WHO is Stray Kid's 3rd album consisting of these songs (in order) - WHO? - My Pace (title track) - Voices - Question - Insomnia - M.I.A - Awkward Silence '4. I Am YOU' Now Playing: I Am YOU : Full Album "I Am YOU" is Stray kid's 4th album, consisting of these songs (in order) - YOU! - I Am YOU (title track) - My Side - Hero's Soup (the song sounds better than the title looks!) - Get Cool - N/S - 0325 '5. Clé 1: Miroh' Now Playing: Clé 1: Miroh : Full Album "Clé 1: Miroh" was Stray Kid's most popular album and lead to a boost in Stray Kid's peak popularity. It consists of these songs, in order - Enhance - Miroh (title track) - Victory Song - Maze of Memories - Boxer - Chronosaurus - 19 6. Clé 2: Yellow Wood "Clé 2: Yellow Wood" was the 2nd (out of 3) Clé, Consisting of Now Playing: Clé 2: Yellow Wood : Full Album - Road Not Taken - Side Effects (title track) - TMT - Mixtape #1 - Mixtape #2 - Mixtape #3 - Mixtape #4 '7. Clé: Levanter' Now Playing: Clé: Levanter : Full Album "Clé: Levanter" is Stray Kid's most recent albums consisting of; - STOP (this is very similar to Road Not Taken, but longer and better!) - Double Knot - Levanter (title track) - Booster - Astronaut - Sunshine - You Can STAY - Mixtape #5 (This is not included in the soundcloud above but you can listen to it here Members Stray-Kids-Bang-Chan.jpeg|Bang Chan|linktext=He either goes by Bang Chan, Chan or Chris lino.jpg|Lee Know |linktext=He either goes by Lee Know or Minho, and his nickname is Lino changbin.jpg|Changbin|linktext=His nicknames are Baby Changbin, and Binnie hyunjin.jpg|Hyunjin |linktext=His nickname is Jin / Jinnie han.jpg|Han (full name: Han Jisung)|linktext=Not many people call him Han, he usually goes by Jisung lix.jpg|Felix (Lee Yongbok or Lee Felix)|linktext=He usually goes by Felix or Lix and he doesn't like being called Yongbok cherry dog.jpg|Seungmin (Full name: Kim Seungmin)|linktext=His nicknames are Dandy Boy, Puppy and Cherry Dog (but only when he has red hair) Jeongin.jpg|I.N (real name: Yang Jeongin)|linktext=His nicknames are Innie, Baby Jeongin and Baby Shark Jeongin.jpg|I.N|linktext=Yang Jeongin goes by Innie, or Baby Jeongin Cherry dog.jpg|Seungmin|linktext=Kim Seungmin's nickname is Dandy Boy Lix.jpg|Felix|linktext=Lee Felix goes by Lix and Felix and doesn't like being called Yongbok (his Korean name) Han.jpg|Han|linktext=Han Jisung goes by Jisung usually as many people don't call him Han Fun Facts *A helicopter crashed into Seungmin's appartment a few years before he debuted in Stray Kids. Luckily he wasn't hurt. *Bang Chan and Felix are both from Australia *Stray Kids nearly debuted as 7, as they thought Lee Know lacked talent and Felix couldn't speak Korean very well. Luckily Bang Chan changed their Boss's mind! *Lee Know owns three cats, named Soonie, Doongie and Dori. *Changbin likes dark eras and likes dark colours. *Felix has the lowest/deepest voice but can go the highest with it. *Bang Chan trained with JYP entertainment for over 10 years, meaning he started at about 10 years old. *Bang Chan is friends with Bambam from GOT7. *When he was a child, Han fell into a river and nearly got attacked by a crocodile. Category:A-Z Category:S Category:Boy Groups